In long term evolution (LTE) networks, user equipment (UE) may communicate with a base station (e.g., eNodeB, also referred to as “eNB” or macro cell) and one or more distributed low power remote radio heads (RRHs). For various reasons, UEs may transmit at a transmit power above the lowest required power level necessary to maintain connectivity, which results in a waste of transmit power as well as increased network interference.
There is, therefore, a need for improved control over uplink transmit power in a wireless communications system.